The Case of the Carefree Coronory
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: This story is two Missing Moments rolled into one. This episode is from the last seaon and takes place in October of 1965. Perry is trying to prove convalescent fraud for an insurance company.Paul and Della investigate for Perry. Are they safe?


There has been an increase in long-term disability claims for the Safeline Insurance Company-specifically those claims tied to heart attacks. Perry is trying to prove convalescent fraud. When the one man suspected of fraud dies, Perry believes he was poisoned, but the widow, her attorney, and the attorney for Safeline believe Perry to be at fault. First, Perry sends Della to the man's doctor for a "visit." Then, he asks Paul how his "bedside manner is" and asks him to investigate. Paul follows a trail of leads to the local YMCA where a note in a locker directs him to drink a tonic and then exercise heavily. Paul begins playing volleyball and drops to the ground … the victim of either an induced heart attack or poisoning. When Della hears the news, she rushes to find Perry. Perry is at an inquest for the man he suspected of fraud, but whom he now feels was poisoned when Della reaches him. Together, they leave for the hospital.

Missing moment #1 picks up at this point in the story.

Perry Mason opened the door to Paul Drake's hospital room. He drew in a sharp breath and prepared for the worst. Years of trial experience had taught him how to hide his feelings and allowed him to deal with whatever crises were at hand. However, this was personal. The man lying in the hospital bed, under the oxygen tent, was his best friend. He was almost like a brother. Hell, he was a brother. They had been through so much together … good and bad. Paul had been with him from the beginning. Then, Della came along and the circle was complete. The three of them were a team and there was no one Perry trusted more than Paul and Della. "Della," Perry whispered in a hushed tone as he rubbed his hand across his eyes and down his face. For a moment, his thoughts turned only to her. She was on the other side of the door … refusing to enter. . He would have to go out there and tell her about Paul. When Della arrived at the inquest, he had taken one look at her and immediately knew that something was wrong. She'd been crying and she was shaking like a leaf. She had a hard time telling him what happened and when she finally got the words out, she all but collapsed against him. He held her tight to him, and tried to calm her. He immediately asked for a recess and they raced to the hospital. His thoughts came rushing back to the present. Now, here he was, standing at Paul's bedside. Paul was so pale and still. Perry was carefully watched the doctor. The Doctor turned to him and Perry felt as though he couldn't breathe.

"How is he Doctor?"Perry stood ramrod straight, afraid to move.

"It was close," said Dr. Hartland. Before he passed out, he said my name and one other word."

"What was that?"

"Poison."

"Poison?" said Perry. "I thought he had a heart attack."

"All I can tell you is, if I had treated him for a heart attack, he wouldn't be alive right now. We pumped his stomach, but he's still not out of the woods."

Perry walked over and stood by Paul's bed. "After all these years … after all he's done for us … the risks he's taken … now to have this happen… Will he be alright Doctor?"

"Well, he's young and strong and he took good care of himself. That should make a big difference in his recovery. The next seventy –two hours will be the most critical."

"Alright Doctor. Thank You … I know you'll do your very best for him."

Dr. Hartland put an encouraging hand on Perry's shoulder. "I know how close you two are, Mr. Mason. I'll let you know of any change in Mr. Drake's condition. By the way, didn't I see Miss Street come in with you?"

"Yes, you did. She's just outside the door." Perry said as he looked in the direction of the hospital room door and then down at the floor. "She didn't want to come in and see Paul like this. She's very upset as you might imagine. I'm going to talk to her right now."

The Doctor smiled. In the few weeks he had known them, he could see that, even though they maintained a professional relationship, they were very much in love.

Perry took a deep breath. He felt a little better but not much. He had to be strong for Paul … and for Della … his Della. He loved her so much … more than anything. He opened the door and went out to her.

Della was leaning against the wall. She was pale and shaken and was trying her best to stay calm. She knew how upset Perry was and she had vowed to help him through this. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear Perry come out of Paul's room. He looked at her for a long moment, then bent down and softly kissed her lips. She looked at him through long lashes. Her eyes were red and filled with tears.

"How is he?" Her voice was so soft, Perry could hardly hear her.

"He's holding his own." Perry hoped the level tone of his voice was enough to calm her.

"Oh Perry," she said, her voice quivering and her beautiful eyes brimming over with tears. "I'm so scared."

Perry pulled her close to him and held her tight. He felt her whole body tremble.

"I know, darling. I know." He kept his voice calm and spoke in soft, gentle tones. "Listen, I've already asked for a recess at least until tomorrow and there's nothing more we can do for Paul right now. How about if we go to Clay's or wherever you want."

Della shook her head. "I'm not leaving. I want to stay."

"I know you do, but you're exhausted. I know you're worried about Paul, but do you remember how late we worked last night? By the time I took you home, and then picked you up again this morning, you couldn't have gotten much sleep … although you look beautiful. Just how do you do it, Miss Street?"

Della gave him a small smile.

'Well, at least that's something' Perry thought to himself as he put his arm around her and they quietly walked away down the long, sterile hospital corridor. They hadn't made it far when Perry was suddenly struck by a thought … a thought which shook him to the core. Abruptly, he stopped and looked at Della. She was still dabbing tears from her eyes.

"I want you to be checked out by Dr. Hartland, Della."

"What?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Come on. I don't want to wait. I want you checked out from head to toe before we leave this hospital."

"Perry ... you're just upset about Paul. I ..."

"I'm in no mood to argue, Della. You're seeing the doctor and that's final." The tone of his voice ... which was usually reserved for his courtroom cross-examinations...took her completely by surprise and was in complete contrast to how he'd spoken to her just moments earlier. But, there was something else to his harsh words ... a heightened emotional undertone. As much as she loved him and as worried as they both were about Paul, she found it hard to contain her anger. How dare he speak to her like that!!

"Perry Mason. I am not some child needing a scolding from a parent nor am I some deceitful witness you're trying to intimidate under cross-examination. Don't speak to me like that!!!!"

Perry narrowed his eyes as she spoke and his aggravation and worry over this whole damned situation ... a situation he felt personally responsible for with Paul and even Jack David turned to anger of his own. Why was she arguing with him? Didn't she understand why he was asking her to see the doctor? She was normally so intuitive.

"Furthermore," Della continued, "I don't understand why you think I need to see the doctor when I feel perfectly fine. It's Paul we should be worried about ... Paul's who we need to focus our atten..." She never finished the sentence. Perry grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the vacant stairwell which ran next to the elevators. Then, he put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. Usually, his kisses of this nature were slow and sensual, but this kiss was almost aggressive … hungry … the kiss of a man in desperate need to be near her … to convey some message he struggled to put into words. When, at last, he pulled away from her, she stepped back and used the wall behind her for support. The power of the kiss coupled with the harsh words spoken between them left her angry, confused, and physically weakened. Her heart pounded as if it were going to explode from her chest.

"Did you understand that?" he asked quietly. All traces of his earlier anger was gone. He sadly looked into her eyes, stepped closer and took her face in his hands again. Tenderly, he wiped away a new set of tears starting to spill from her eyes.

"I think so," she replied softly.

"I sent you to that man's office, Della. You drank the medicine." Perry's voice choked up and he looked away. "What if it were you in that hospital bed instead of Paul? It would be my fault ... my fault for hurting the one person I love more than anyone else in the world. I want to love and protect you the rest of my life, Della. I failed miserably by asking you to go to that man's office."

Yes ... Della now fully understood and her anger melted away and was replaced by an overwhelming flood of love for the very complicated man standing before her.

Gently, she took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. "Let's go see the doctor."

In the end, Perry, of course, discovers that the killer and the person who poisoned Paul are one and the same. Fortunately, after being rushed to the hospital and having his stomach pumped, Paul recovers. The following dialogue is from the last scene in the episode.

Perry, Della and are talking as they walk towards Paul's hospital room.

Dr. Hartland: "I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything."

Della: "I thought you said Paul was getting better."

: "Well, that's what I said. Now I just don't know what to do. I give up."

Della: "I thought he was out of danger."

Perry: (opening the door to Paul's room and observing the scene inside) "Not unless we get him out of here."

The Doctor, Perry and Della walk all the way into the room.

Dr Hartland: "See why I've given up?"

There, in the bed, a recovered and smiling Paul Drake is surrounded by three very attentive and very beautiful nurses. They are taking very good care of Paul—giving him a massage, a manicure and handing him juice and chocolates.

Paul: "Well, look who's come to visit my bed of pain."

Della: "Bed of pain my foot. You've never had it so good."

Perry: "No oriental potentate ever had it so good."

Paul: "Boy, here we go again. First the Doctor, now you two … making accusations, jumping to conclusions. Just look at me, I'm a very sick man."

Perry and Della look at each other and laugh.

(This second missing moment occurs when the camera stops rolling.)

Perry and Della walked out of Paul's hospital room, still laughing from the scene that had taken place inside. The smiles on their faces echoed the happiness and relief they felt knowing that their friend would fully recover.

"You can't say that Paul is suffering from lack of attention," Perry said, putting his arm around Della and pulling her into him.

"He really is something. I hope he takes it easy for a few days after he gets out of here." Della looked up at Perry and flashed him a brilliant smile.

Perry looked down at her, his eyes filled with love. "I hope he does too, darling….and Miss Street, if I know you …"

He didn't have a chance to finish. At that moment, Dr. Hartland came walking down the corridor toward Della and Perry. "Oh, Miss Street, I'm glad you are still here," he said as he approached them.

Perry's arm immediately tightened around Della. He didn't like what he saw in the other man's eyes. "Is there a problem doctor? I thought that everything was fine with Mr. Drake."

"Oh, no, no, everything is fine with Mr. Drake…..The thing of it is….well, you see….while you and Miss Street were still visiting Mr. Drake, I went back to my office and went over her test results.

Although he liked Dr. Hartland, Perry was not pleased with his hesitant tone and manner. He was beginning to worry and he felt Della stiffen and move even closer to him."And just exactly what did you find?" For Della's sake Perry tried to remain calm and keep his voice even.

The Doctor looked directly at Della.. "Miss Street," he said speaking in a kind manner, "I know that this may be an inconvenience to you but I would like you to repeat your blood tests."

"Why? What do you think is wrong with me?" Della felt a tremor of fear shoot through her.

"I really don't have anything definitive to tell you as of yet. The blood work we ran came back inconclusive and I would like to repeat it to make sure that everything is fine … which I'm sure it will be… It's just that every so often the lab analysis comes back without a direct result… sometimes they miss a test that I ordered. I just want to be a thorough as possible. If you would like, you could go down to the lab right now…Mr. Mason can go with you. I'll call them and tell them to expect you. Then, you can go home and I will call you with the results tomorrow. Oh, and one more thing," the doctor's voice was warm in his delivery and his smile genuine, "get some rest and try not to worry."

"Alright doctor and thank you," Della said with a small smile and a confidence she did not feel.

Perry paced up and down the hallway outside the lab. He was worried although he didn't show it to Della. Why did Hartland want those dam tests repeated? What was wrong with her? Was something wrong? Was it serious? Did the doctor want to tell him something that he didn't want Della to hear? The feelings of dread and guilt once again invaded his consciousness. He ran his hand over his face and felt his heart begin to pound and his pulse quicken. 'Come on, Mason' he said to himself, 'pull yourself together. Della will be out here in a minute and she better not see you like this.' He went into the men's room and splashed cold water on his face, then pulling out a paper towel from the dispenser, wiped it dry. He went back into the hallway and sat down on one of the chairs. A few minutes later, the door to the lab opened and Della emerged. Perry went to her and wrapped her up in his arms. Smiling, he asked her, "That wasn't too bad, was it honey?"

"Not if you're a pin cushion," she said a little sarcastically. "I don't understand what is with them. First, they mess up my test so I have to repeat it. You should have seen it in there. It was like a circus. The tech who originally did the test wasn't there…I guess she must have left for the day. This other girl…she was …well let's just say that she's not on my favorite people list. Not only did she have the personality of a drill sergeant, she couldn't even find the right vein. She poked and poked. Finally, this nice little girl came over and tried. She got it right away." Della looked up at Perry and sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to rant and rave like this…it's just been a long day and I am not in a good mood."

Perry knew the reason for Della's tirade. She usually was so even tempered and sweet with people. It had been a long day, and he knew the whole mess with Paul had really frightened her. He also knew it was more than that. She was trying to hide it from him, but she was frightened about what the tests would show as well. Perry bent down and kissed the top of her head. Then, very gently, he unbuttoned the cuff of her blouse from the arm where the blood had been taken. He slowly rolled up her sleeve and as he did so, began to kiss her hand and move upward on her arm to the area covered by the bandage. He moved his lips in circles, leaving tiny soft kisses around the bandage. He continued his journey, up her arm to her throat and neck, finally meeting his lips with hers and leaving her with a soft and sensual kiss. He looked at her and asked lovingly, "Did that put you in a better mood?"

Della looked up at him and smiled seductively. "What do you think Mr. Mason?" she asked him in a sultry voice

Perry brushed the hair away from her face and said softly, "Alright gorgeous, you heard the doctor. I'm taking you home, making you dinner and waiting on you hand and foot. What do you have to say to that?"

Della leaned into him a said in a soft voice, "No objections, counselor."

Della walked into her apartment and sat down on the comfortable tan colored sofa. She lay down, pulling her legs up and putting one of the soft butterscotch pillows under her head. A minute later, Perry walked in, carrying two bags of groceries. He put them down on the counter and then walked over to Della. He sat down beside her, softly kissed her forehead, then pulled back, his face showing concern.

"You feel warm sweetheart, are you sure you're alright?"

Della looked at him, giving him a small smile. "I'm fine Perry, I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a long day."

"I know darling and I have just the prescription to make you feel better"

"Oh and what would that be counselor?" Della asked and raised her eyebrows, giving Perry a mischievous look.

"Now Miss Street, all I am doing is making sure that you follow the Doctor's orders." With that, Perry picked Della up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and took off her shoes then helped her change into a nightgown and robe. He then gently laid her back against the pillows and covered her with the quilt. "Alright sweetheart, it's time you got some rest. Just lie back, close your beautiful eyes and sleep. I am going to get some work done and then I will make dinner. When it's ready, I'll come wake you"

Della tenderly put her hand on Perry's face. She whispered softly, "My Perry….my hero…..I love you so much."

Perry bent over and very softly and very tenderly kissed Della on the lips. "I love you too, darling. Sleep now." Perry gently caressed Della's cheek, brushed the hair away from her face and stood up. He looked at Della for a long moment, turned out the light and quietly walked out of the room.

Three hours later, Perry had finished his work, made dinner and had set the table. He had even gone to the florist that was a couple of blocks from Della's apartment and bought her a dozen red roses. With everything ready, Perry went in to wake Della. He sat on the side of the bed and bent over to kiss her. As he did so, he looked at her with worry.

Della's face was flushed a deep red and although she was sleeping, she was shivering. Perry noticed that her breathing was low and shallow. He put his hand on her face and immediately gasped. "My God" Perry thought, "she's burning up." Gently, he began to wake her. "Della, sweetheart, it's time to get up. Come on honey, dinner is ready, I even have a surprise for you." Della didn't answer and Perry tried again. "Della….Della…..come on baby, you have to wake up now. It's time to wake up…." Della didn't move and now Perry was alarmed…..Shaking and scared, he picked up the phone and called Dr. Hartland.

For the third time in less than twelve hours Perry found himself pacing the floor of the hospital. As scared as he had been about Paul's condition and as worried as he was about Della's blood test, nothing could have been worse then what Perry was feeling now. Dr. Hartland and another Dr. had been in with Della for what seemed to Perry an eternity. In truth, it had only been about an hour. Perry never had felt so helpless. The person he loved more than anything else in the world…..the person he loved more than life itself was lying in a hospital bed and Perry couldn't do anything to help her. Perry sat down on one of the benches outside of Della's room. He put his head in hands and cried. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder…….

"…..?" Perry looked up into Dr. Hatrland's face. " are you alright? Can I get you anything? Is there anything I can do for you?

Perry looked at Dr. Hartland. "You can tell me what's wrong with Della….and you can tell me that she's going to be OK. She's everything to me….my whole world…. she's my life.

Dr. Hartland sat down next to Perry. He had known about Perry's reputation in the courtroom but until today had not known about the other side of this complex man. He was amazed at how concerned and understanding he had been with Paul and how gentle, tender and loving he was with Della. He also realized that Perry would accept nothing less than the truth. He looked directly at Perry and began to speak.

"Mr. Mason, Miss Street has a very bad viral infection. That's why I wanted her blood test repeated. Apparently, this has been in her system for a while and the stress of today and her exhaustion finally was the catalyst. I'm also pretty sure that the so called medicine she drank played a part in it as well." Dr. Hartland immediately saw Perry's expression and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "And no, Mr. Mason, Miss Street's getting sick was not your fault. The medicine alone would have had no effect on her. She would have gotten this infection anyway, but everything together just brought it on sooner. We started her on one antibiotic but it didn't work like we wanted it to. So we are giving her a much stronger one. We also have her on a ice blanket to try to bring down her fever. We took it when you brought her in and it was 103. That in it of itself is very dangerous because once someone's temperature reaches 104, they can have convulsions. She is also getting transfused and we have her on an IV drip. I gave her a very mild sedative….just enough to keep her comfortable. She's also on oxygen to help her breathe more easily."

Perry looked at Dr Hartland as if had suddenly been punched in the stomach. He let out a long deep breath and then asked in a barely audible tone. "Will she be alright? Can I stay with her?"

Dr. Hartland smiled at Perry. "She will be just fine. Of course, the next 24 to 48 hours will be the most critical but I think she will make a complete recovery. She should sleep for most of the night and even part of tomorrow. If she does wake up, it will probably be for just a short time. Of course, I'd like to keep her here a few days and then I suggest her staying home for at least that amount of time, even a week. Rest will be a major factor in her recovery. But for now, let's just take it a step at a time. Oh and by the way, I thought that you might want to stay with her so I'm having a cot brought in. I have a feeling that your being here will speed her recovery more than any medicine we could give her."

"For the first time in hours, Perry smiled and shook Dr. Hartland's hand. "Thank you so much for everything Dr. You have been wonderful through the whole situation with Paul and now with Della. I can't thank you enough."

"My pleasure, Mr. Mason. I will of course, see Miss Street when I make my rounds in the morning but if you need anything or if there are any changes I left instructions for the nurses to call me."

The two men stood up and shook hands. Perry watched Dr. Hartland walk down the hall. Then he opened Della's hospital room door and went inside.

The morning sun filtered in through the window, bringing with it, the warmth and brightness of a new day. Perry sat in the reclining chair, next to Della's bed, holding her hand and just looking at her. She had been given transfusions and oxygen through the night.. Dr. Hartland had been in to check on her and was pleased with her progress. Her temperature had gone down to a little over a 100 and her breathing was immeasurably better. The Dr. had stopped the ice blanket, oxygen and the transfusions and left orders on her chart just to continue the IV drip and antibiotics. He explained to Perry that as soon as Della was eating solid food, the drip would be discontinued as well. Perry began to very softly and gently stroke Della's arm. He then did the same to her face, while brushing the hair away from her. Now he was waiting for Della to wake up. He hadn't left her side all night and it was only after speaking with the Dr. had he allowed himself some time to take care of some things. Kayleigh, Della's morning nurse had, bless her, brought him coffee, a towel and a toothbrush, telling him if there was anything else he needed to let him know. After freshening up, Perry had called the florist and asked them to deliver flowers to Della's room. They had arrived just a few minutes before and their scent filled the room with a wonderful fragrance. As Perry sat at Della's bedside, he thought back to what Dr. Hartland had said about having Della rest. He smiled to himself as he picked up the phone.

Perry was dozing when he heard Della stir. She was trying to wake up and was having a hard time opening her eyes. Immediately, Perry got up out of the recliner and sat on the edge of her bed. Gently, he took her small delicate hand in his large strong one, and tenderly kissed her on the lips. He began to speak to her in a soft, hushed tone. "Della….Della, darling it's Perry. Can you open your eyes for me? Come on, sweetie, open your beautiful eyes. It's time to wake up now. I know you're tired but all you have to do is wake up for a little bit then you can go back to sleep. Can you do that for me? …..hmmmm? Just open your eyes."

" ……mmmmm" Della began to open her eyes, blinking as she willed them to open. She looked at Perry and wondered why he looked so awful….he needed a shave and he looked so tired. Then she looked around the room and thought she was dreaming.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Perry said softly. " Welcome back."

"Della looked at Perry, totally confused and bewildered. Before she could say anything, Perry kissed her and then told her what had happened. "You really gave me a scare, Miss Street. If you wanted a day off, all you would have had to do was tell me."

Even though she felt weak from the illness and fuzzy from the sedative, Della knew that Perry must have been out of his mind with worry. He was trying to make light of the situation but Della realized how sick she had been. She also knew that Perry was still feeling guilty about sending her to that man….that quack.

Perry was looking at her with adoring eyes. She looked up at him and gave him the brightest smile she could manage. "I might be the patient, Perry but you're the one who looks like he belongs in this bed. Why don't you go home so you can shower and rest?" I love that you want to be here but I would feel better if I knew that you were getting rest too….and by the way, my getting sick was not your fault…please tell me that you understand that. Oh and thank you for the flowers. They're gorgeous.

"Sweetheart, I am exactly where I want to be. Furthermore, if you will notice that there is a cot in here. So I don't want to hear anything about my leaving. I already made arrangements to close the office for two weeks and I have plans for us when Dr. Heartland releases you." You are very welcome for the flowers and yes, I understand that the medicine was only a little part of what made you sick. Dr. Hartland, explained everything to me. However, from now on I will be very careful not to take chances with your life. I am going to make sure that you are loved and protected the rest of your life."

Della started to say something, but Perry put his fingers on her lips to quiet her. He then leaned over and gave her a soft and sensual kiss.

"Perry?"

"Yes darling?"

"I want to go home". Della's voice was barely a whisper and she sounded groggy.

Perry smiled at her and gently caressed her face. "I know baby, but you have to be here just a few days longer. I promise you that I will do everything to make the time go quickly."

"Perry?"

"What honey?"

"I love you….I'm so glad you're here. I'm not scared with you here and I promise to do everything so I can get better really fast."

"That's my girl, I love you too sweetie. Now what else can I do for you?"

"Will you please hold me?"

Careful not to pull on the side where the IV was attached, Perry took Della in his arms and put her across his lap. Covering her with the blanket, and holding her like you would a baby, Perry held Della, caressed her face and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Perry parked the car, got out, went around to the other side and opened the door for Della. He helped her out and put his arm around her as they walked up the path to her door. Della walked into her apartment and gasped. There were flowers everywhere. The rooms were filed with pink and red Roses and pink and purple Tulips. There were also vases filled with Stargazers, pink Gerber Daisies and Birds of Paradise. Interspersed with the flowers were lush green plants and scented candles of vanilla, coconut and mango. Perry had turned Della's extra bathroom into a spa complete with a Jacuzzi. Her bedroom, not only had the flowers and candles, but there was a soft new quilt and pillows. There were also rose petals all over the bed. There was soft, romantic music playing on the stereo. On Della's terrace, standing in one corner, was a stone fixture with a waterfall. There were more plants and flowers in large terracotta pots and Perry had somehow had the entire terrace covered with an outdoor rug, and bamboo shades and a covered top for comfort and complete privacy.

Perry came over to Della and wrapped her in his arms. Putting his face next to hers, he whispered softly, "well, Miss Street, what do you think ?"

Della turned to him and jumped up in his arms. "Oh Perry, I love you so much. More than anything else in the world. This is amazing. I don't know what to say…it's so beautiful….it's just like paradise….I can't believe it….how…how did you do all this?" Her beautiful eyes began to fill with tears and her lips trembled.

"That, my dear Miss Street, is a secret." Perry kissed the top of her head and gently put her down, tenderly brushing her tears away with his hand, "I wanted to take you away somewhere special but then I would have to share you with other people. This way, I can have you all to myself. Since the office is closed, and the service knows that we're unavailable, we don't have to worry about being disturbed. We can stay here the whole time or we can even take a ride or two down the coast or wherever you want." Perry bent over and whispered in her ear, " Now I have a very special dinner planned, but before that I was thinking that perhaps you would like a massage."

Della gave him a sultry look and said in her most seductive voice, "why counselor, whatever do you have in mind?"

Perry took Della's hand, brought it to his lips and began to place soft kisses on it. He left her standing for just a minute and went into the bathroom. Della heard running water and when Perry came back, he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He gently lay her down on the bed and began to undress her, leaving soft kisses all over her body. When she was completely undressed, Perry picked her up again, and carried her into the bathroom. He very slowly and carefully put her into the tub, shed his own clothes and then joined her in the water. Perry sat Della in front of him and slowly began to stroke her hair. He then moved his hands down to her neck, throat, and shoulders, massaging each of them as he went along. He moved his hands down to the lower part of her body and repeated his ministrations.

Della sat back into Perry's embrace and closed her eyes. Her body trembled from his touch. She felt weak and dizzy in his grasp and she didn't care. Perry continued to kiss and touch her body and all she could do was let go and lose herself in him…

When they were through in the tub, Perry got out and then lifted Della out, wrapped her in a large soft terry towel and placed her on the bed in the center of the rose petals. Very gently, he turned her over on her stomach and put a pillow under her head.

"Perry, what are you do……"

"Shhhhh……just close your eyes and relax baby. Della did what she was told and a minute later, she felt Perry's hands on her. This time, she also felt a warm sensation flooding through her. Perry had begun to massage her back, first in small circles, then in large ones. He then used the flat part of his hand, needing her skin with a soft, sensual touch. After he was through, he tenderly turned her over and began to repeat his touches, down the front of her body, his hands roaming over her breasts, stomach, hips and thighs.. Once he got down to her feet, he started back up again, this time traveling all the way up to her neck, throat and face. Brushing the hair away from her face, he began to leave small, soft kisses all over her face. When he reached her lips, he kissed her so long and so deeply, she was left breathless and she felt the blood rush to her head. Perry, too, felt his heart pound and his pulse race.

"Perry…oh… my… God… Perry…. what are…you doing? Della could hardly speak.

"Do you want me to stop?" Perry pulled back and looked at her. He was finding it difficult to speak as well.

"No...d…don't s..st..stop. I love you so much. Della moaned, put her hands around Perry's neck and pulled his face down to hers. There in the quiet of the room, with the stars just beginning to twinkle in the night sky, the two lovers came together, finally putting the events of the horrible week behind them.

. .


End file.
